SOS
by page434
Summary: jacob becomes one of the Jonas Brothers...........
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black has always been interested in boy bands, so when the Jonas Brothers released S.O.S as a single he was ecstatic. He rushed down to the mall to buy his copy of their album, and listened to it for the rest of that day. Bella came over in the afternoon, only to find him in his garage doing the Macarena to Burning up.

"Um…Jacob are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I got The Jonas Brothers new album!"

Jacob punched the pause button on the CD player and reached for a CD case that was lying next to the CD player and held it up for Bella to see. She took the CD case from him with a worried expression on her face. She stumbled towards him and perched on the edge of an empty chair.

"Jacob, ever since The Jonas Brothers released S.O.S as a single you've been obsessed with them."

Jacob frowned.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. Every time I come round here you're either talking about the Jonas Brothers or your watching them on You Tube. It's not natural, you're obsessed."

Bella layed the CD case on the table and walked away. Jacob sighed, he knew he was right but just couldn't help him self. He reached over to the CD player and hit the play button.


	2. signing

I do not own the Jonas Brothers or any of the characters used. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

THE JONAS BROTHERS.10AM – 4PM. 21st OCTOBER 2008 .ONE ITEM PER CUSTOMER ONLY. REFRESHMENTS AVALIBLE.

Jacobs eyes widened with excitement as he read the bulletin board in Borders for the first time. His heart beat furiously against his rib cage as he realised that he would be meeting the Jonas Brothers in a matter of days. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his breathing became un-even. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He carefully guided himself to the exit and inhaled a lung full of fresh air. He peered down at his watch to see that the date was the 17th October. Panic washed through him,he pulled himself together and walked over to his motorbike. He placed his helmet on his head and mounted the bike. He drove steadily back to La Push.

Jacob's hand pushed his alarm clock off his bedside table noisly onto the wooden floor. He rolled over onto his back and then immedietly realised why he had set his alarm. He forced himself off the bed and rushed around the room looking for his clothes. He discovered his t-shirt and threw that on, then pulled himself through his creased jeans. He flew down the stairs, slipped his feet into his shoes and hurried out the door.

Borders was heaving. He could barely hear himself think for giggles of teenage girls surrounding him and childish screams coming from every direction. He peered down at his watch which read 12pm. He then realised he'd been standing in a queue for 2 hours. He stuffed his ipod in his pocket and started to take deep breaths. His hands were shaking and the blood drained from his face. The Jonas Brothers were just a few feet away from him now. They all sat patiently at a wooden table with multiple pens and cd's ready for them to sign. The teenage girls walked over to the large table and handed there cd's and posters for them to sign. Nick greeted them politely then handed there merchandise down to Joe then Kevin. They all turned to look at Jacob who flushed red then stumbled slowly toward the table.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"…Um Jacob."

He placed his cd on the table and reached up to wipe his forehead. He felt hotter than usual. His cd was being passed down the table from Joe to Kevin, when Kevin handed Jacob back his cd back, a piece of paper was attached that read :

GET YOUR CHANCE TO WIN A PAIR OF FREE TICKETS AND A BACK STAGE PASS TO THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION:

What is there latest album?

A little bit longer

Jonas Brothers

It's about time

ENTER ON LINE OR TEXT YOUR ANSWER TO 166 166

GOOD LUCK!

Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted super fast.

"Your very eager"

Nick was watching him with curiosity. He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I've been to all your concerts and they're really good, I don't wanna miss this one."

"Good Luck. You've got some competition."


	3. chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters used.

Jacob raced down to Bella's on his Harley Davidson at 90mph. He pushed himself off his bike and through Bella's front door.

"Hey Jake, are you okay?"

"Yeh! I've just been to a Jonas Brothers signing and they signed my cd!"

He pulled his signed copy of their new album out of his bag and held it up in front of Bella's face.

"Err…. right ok, so what you doing here?" Bella pushed the cd away and a frown grew on her face.

"I really need to use you computer they are giving someone the chance to win a pair of free VIP tickets to there concert in November. I've already text in but I really want to go and if I do it multiple times I have a good chance."

"No. I'm sorry Jake but I'm not going to support your obsession. Go down the library or something. You're not using my computer for this."

Hurt washed over him, he stood up and stumbled out the door.

"Jacob, wait let me explain."

"I think you've said enough." He mounted his motorbike and headed in the direction of the local library. He left his bike outside on its stand and cautiously walked in. He saw a lot of old people dotted around reading books and some kids with their mums sitting in cushions with picture books. He walked towards a desk with a young lady sitting behind it, typing on her computer. She looked up when he approached.

"Can I help?"

"Yeh, are there any free computers?"

"Yes. If you're going to use the Internet its £1.00 an hour and its £1.00 to print some thing off."

Jacob dug deep in side his jean pocket and found something warm and hard. He pulled it out and slung it on the desk then sloped off towards the computers. He spotted a computer in the far corner and slumped in the chair in front of it. He clicked on the Internet icon and a window popped up he tapped in the search box at the top then found the competition immediately. After his hour was up he walked out the library and headed home.


End file.
